I Can Love You 1000 Times
by VerenUchiha
Summary: Sasuke is in his 3rd year and meets Naruto a seemingly straight boy. As Sasuke gets to know him he falls for him but Naruto is holding onto secrets and doesn't want Sasuke to know because he fears how Sasuke will react.


I Can Love You 1000 Times

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1: Chance Meeting

It was a new year in college for Sasuke and he honestly hated it. He was in his third year and employed as a Resident Assistant or RA as it is commonly known. He ran the 12th floor of the North Tower dorm. Sasuke requested because he wanted the penthouse. Honestly, the top floor were for the more wealthy students. The rooms were bigger and had private bathrooms. The RA room was the biggest room and came with a small kitchen.

Sasuke came from a moderately wealthy family. His father was the Chief of police of Sanctum the city he went to school and grew up in. His mom was a renowned designer. Sasuke didn't want to use their money though. He saved up his own money from working in High School and worked hard for scholarships. He became an RA his second year to cut down on cost for residency. Sasuke was determined to prove he could be better than his brother Itachi.

Sasuke walked around his floor and checked everything. The wealthier kids tended to get wasted and if someone died while he was on the floor he would have to do paperwork. The young raven heard some noise in the floor lounge. He walked in and saw a blonde kid he didn't recognize with one of his resident's, Kiba he thinks.

"Yo Sasuke!" Kiba says. "Hey . . ." Sasuke says as he scans the room to make sure they aren't doing anything they shouldn't. "It's getting late, you guys are making a lot of noise. He needs to go, no visitors after 10." Sasuke says.

"I know man. I'll walk you out Naruto." Kiba stands up but tells Naruto to wait because he has to get something from his room first. Kiba runs off and leaves Naruto with Sasuke who is ready to bolt but decides he should stay to make sure the blonde dude leaves.

"I'm sorry about the noise. I can be a little loud sometimes." Naruto says. Sasuke resists rolling his eyes. "It's fine. Are you even a college student?"

"Yea, I live off campus." Naruto replies.

"Then perhaps Kiba should go over there next time." Sasuke says shortly.

Naruto senses anger from Sasuke and decides he shouldn't speak to the raven anymore. Kiba takes far longer than he should to get back. Sasuke sighs. "Come on, I will escort you out. I don't have patience for this shit."

Naruto doesn't argue with him and follows Sasuke to the elevator. They take it down. Naruto apologizes again for being loud. "Don't worry about it. It's on Kiba for breaking guest rules. The weekends are fine but during school nights we have a zero tolerance for guests after 10."

"Sorry, I just . . . haven't seen Kiba in a couple of years and now that I'm finally here I still don't really see him because of school and other things."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Sasuke asks directly. Naruto blushes. "No! We're friends. I-I'm not gay or anything."

"If you say so." Sasuke says not really caring one way or the other. The elevator stops on the bottom floor and the doors open. Sasuke walks out with Naruto following right from behind. The raven haired boy opens the double doors to the dorm hall. Naruto walks past him and turns around. "Sorry again." Naruto says.

"Don't worry about it. Enjoy the rest of your night." Sasuke says as he closes the door. He watches Naruto turn around and walk away. Sasuke takes the elevator back up to his floor and runs into Kiba who asked why he didn't wait. Sasuke chided him because he had an 8am class and wanted to get to sleep.

He went back to his room and went to sleep. That night he dreamt of Naruto but nothing too special. He was just talking to the blonde. Sasuke was gay, he didn't hide it but he also never really had a boyfriend. He had dated guys but he found them disappointing. Sasuke was serious and the guys the guys he dated were also serious which for him was a turn off. He wanted his opposite. The other side of his coin. Sasuke had to admit to himself that Naruto was beautiful. He was golden blonde and had eyes like the ocean.

Sasuke couldn't imagine being with anyone right now. When Sasuke woke up he wondered why he would dream of a guy he just met but thought nothing of it. Even if he did find Naruto attractive, the boy was straight.

The raven stripped out of his clothes and went into his shower and turned the water on. Normally he would wait for the water to warm up but he needed to move fast and get to class. Sasuke showers quickly and gets ready for class. He grabs everything he needs and goes to class.

His first class was EN 308 and he found it beyond boring. English classes were always boring and had little to do with anything. Once the lesson was over Sasuke walked out to head to the University Center. His next class wasn't for an hour and a half. Sasuke wanted to get a white chocolate caramel cappuccino.

He walked to the coffee shop inside the University Center and did his order. Sasuke waited and got his drink and went to find a seat in the back so he could read one of his favorite books called After. He was reading for a few minutes before he got interrupted by a familiar voice.

Sasuke looked up into ocean eyes. "Oh, you. Hi."

"Oh don't like me huh? Do you mind if I sit down with you?"

"Do what you want. I'm just reading. I won't be much fun."

"We could talk about the book." Naruto suggests. Sasuke puts his book down. "You've read After?"

"Yea, I have the whole series. Personally I think Tessa overreacted."

"How do you figure? Hardin played a game with her."

"Sure, at first. He fell in love with her though and he tried to explain it to her but she wouldn't stop and think critically." Naruto says. Sasuke scoffs. "Ok but she is devastated to hear how they began was all based on a lie."

"Only because she made Hardin her everything. She made him a God on a pedestal in her life. It is beyond easy for that pedestal to fall and then the God you created turns into the devil. She set herself up for failure."

"Oh my God! Are you insane? How can you side with him?"

"Because he is innocent." Naruto finishes as he sips his own drink. Sasuke has to admit he agrees with Naruto but due to his defiant nature he couldn't admit it aloud. Plus he saw the movie and was totally in love with Hardin and his sexyness.

They shift their talk to something else for the next hour. Sasuke learns about Naruto a little more. He was the same age but went to community college before coming here to finish his degree. He is pre-med. Sasuke thought that was honorable. Sasuke was studying to be a forensic investigator. They chatted for an hour but Sasuke had to get to class.

He said bye to Naruto and walked off. Naruto smiled and walked off as well to get to his class. It went by slow as usual but ended after enough mind numbing lessons. Sasuke went to lunch and met with his friend Karin. He met her freshman year and they bonded quickly. She was in love with Sasuke but he had to break it to her that he was gay. Since then they became best friends.

While eating they talked about their days and Sasuke mentioned Naruto. Karin teased him about the guy. "He says he is straight. I thought

maybe he was the boyfriend of one of my residents but nope. Not that it matters. I don't need a boyfriend."

"Sasuke you are almost 21 and still a virgin. It's not a huge issue but damn dude. We need to get you a man."

"I just can't find a guy I like."

"Maybe you need to go out to a gay club. There is one in the city. We are going this weekend!" Sasuke wanted to protest but Karin wasn't

going to take no for an answer.

Fortunately Sasuke had no more classes for the day. Karin had to go because of another class she had. Sasuke was going to walk back to his

dorm and play a video game but he saw Naruto getting food at the University Center food court. He decided to say hi.

Naruto smiled and finished his roder before saying hi back. They chatter while Naruto waited for his food. Sasuke asked him if he wanted to

hangout or something. Naruto and had to decline him because he needed to get back to his place soon.

Sasuke wanted to ask why but he couldn't, he didn't Naruto very well and this was only their third time meeting, grant it, it was in less than a

24 hour period. He said bye to Naruto and said he would see him around. Naruto smiled and said for sure.

The raven haired boy went back to his room and threw his stuff down before turning on his PS4 and playing Resident Evil 2 for the millionth

time. Resident Evil 3 was coming out in a few months and he was excited.

Sasuke stopped playing after a while and went to get dinner with Karin in the Towers Cafeteria. The food there was usually like prison food but

sometimes it was good. Sasuke went down and met with his friend and they waited in line to get some food. They grabbed a seat and talked while

they ate.

Sasuke partially hoped he would see Naruto come out but when he saw his idiot resident Kiba without him he figured Naruto wouldn't be

showing up. Sasuke and Karin talked about this weekend which was only a day away as it was Thursday night. Sasuke reluctantly agreed because

he could use some fun out.

Sasuke finished dinner and parted from Karin and went back to his room. Before going to bed Sasuke decided to watch a video online and

please himself before going to bed. He didn't want to admit it but he was thinking about Naruto when he finished.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poor Sasuke, Naruto is straight or is he? I mean come on who believes that?


End file.
